


Better Than You

by GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Are, Breaking the Fourth Wall, How Do I Tag, I, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Im mad cuz this website deleted everything, Its not just funny its also romantic sometimes and scary, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki like top, More - Freeform, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Famous peeps mentioned, Sassy Gerard Way, Sorry Not Sorry, Story, Tags, This gets better, What Was I Thinking?, better, kms, lol, no, ok, than - Freeform, the, think, u thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft/pseuds/GTFOMomImPlayingMinecraft
Summary: ILL UPDATE THIS





	1. Forget you 4th wall ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You walked pass the two that would make other girl faint. Josh and Tyler. You just rolled your eyes as girl started taking selfies with the duo. You put in your earbuds and listened to MCR  ~~even tho they ded ;n; i cri every time im mean TEM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorrynotsorry~~ "Shut up Goner" ;-; no reader ;-;.

You rolled your eyes at me and walked on, but then 'Oh Ms. Believer' came on. You loved that song. You smiled an walked to the library. 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

You sat in the library when you saw two familiar faces. You frowned when the familiar faces saw you and sat across from you. 

"What do you two want?" you asked the two Ohioans. Joseph just gave you that smile, that goddamn smile.

"We wanted to get away from those crazy girls." he said to you and Josh nodded. Then at the worst time possible, you phone played "House of Gold". Thank god you had your ear buds in still. But you blushed like crazy.

"Why are you red (y/n)?" Josh asked. you frowned and covered your face.

"I'm not" you lied. You heard them chuckle. Man, fuck them ~~real good.~~

But to your joy  ~~and sadnes-"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH GONER." ;n; im sorry ... NO IM NOTTTTTTTTTT~~ fangirls came into the library and they ran for their lives. It was a great day in history:')

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You walked into your apartment and sat on your bed. You plugged in your phone to your Ihome and turned on Hometown* and dressed in a Get Scared Tee and some jeans. You ate some ramen and drew a picture. The song changed to Pity Party and a knock at the door gave you a mini heart attack.  
"SHIT!!!!!!!!!" you screamed and walked to the door to see, ugh, them. "WHY ME??????"  
"Because you know us and we know you!" Tyler said. You thought for a bit and groaned.  
"Fine get in."

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)End of Chapter One( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*i spelled it hoetown @ 1st


	2. Childhoods and Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself in a flash back.

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  **_20 years ago_ ** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Splish**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Splash**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Three Ohioans splashed in every puddle they saw as they went to the record store. The oldest was named Joshua Dun and the two youngest were Tyler Joseph and (y/n) (l/n). 

The (h/c) girl walked ahead of her friends and jumped in the biggest puddle she saw. She giggled and the other two chuckled.

They arrived at the record store a few moments later. This was (y/n) first time going to a record store, jumped excitedly and explored around. Josh watched her and laughed as she held up a Green Day album. Tyler walked around the story looking at different types of music. Josh motioned for the others to follow him to the back. He showed them the drum set he used and he sat behind it. He started to play a random beat. When he was done Tyler and (y/n) clapped for him. He grinned and bowed. After they left, They dropped (y/n) off at her house.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

She walked into her house she only heard yelling. You put her head down and walked to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed and played with her doll. She sighed and drew a picture of her and her two friends. Her mother called her down stairs a few moments later.

“Honey, your father and I, are..” she choked with tears streaming down her face “Breaking up.” (y/n) world shattered and she felt warm tears roll down her face. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She rummaged through her closet and ripped her small tote bag out she gathered some clothes and what little money she had and climbed out the window to Tyler's house.


	3. Names and Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flash back still

_ Whore _

 

_ Slut _

 

_ Loser _

 

_ Kill yourself already _

  
Multiple insults had been throw at (y/n) as she walked down the hellway. "Thank God this is my last year here" she muttered to herself. It had been a few years since she seen Tyler and Josh last. But, of course she went to a different school. She guessed since they never talked to them, they were not friends. You had heard a rumor that Tyler started a band and Josh was in House of Heros. So you just thought that you didn't matter to them any more so you just forgot about your friendship. You sighed as you walked out into the street with your earbuds playing Black Veil Brides.

She sighed and walked into her house to find her mom drunk on the couch. She rolled her eyes and went to her room. She pulled out her drawing utensils and drew a self portrait. She smiled at her finished product. For some reason she thought about her former friends. She felt warm tear swell up in her eyes but she blinked them away and left her room to go to a certain Record Store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me i miscalculated on the ages so yeah. sorry


	4. Reunions and Puns??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many puns.
> 
> CUZ IM TOO PUNNY #sorrynotsorry

"FUCK"

 

"I'M SORRY!"

 

"I SWEAR JOSH> I AM SO DUN WITH YOU."

 

"MAKE ONE MORE PUN AND YOU CAN GOSEPH."

 

"STAY IN YOUR LANE BOY."

 

"I WILL STEAL YOUR CAR RADIO."

 

"I WILL SEND YOU TO AREA FIFTY DUN."

 

"PLEASE DO."

 

You groaned they had made to many puns in the last 5 minuets so now it was your turn. And oh did you have a good one. "You keep making puns with Josh’s last name. You are so DUNcontrolable, but its so DUNbelevable how many you can make. This is so DUNhealthy and you are DUNcapable of stopping. I am so DUN with my life." The two looked at you in awe. You smiled slightly. 

"Wow. That's even better than Area fifty Dun." Tyler stated, which made you grin. 

"I know," you said " I am just that awesome." Josh snickered and sat on the chair across from you he looked at you gave you that smile. That god damn smile. You loved it when he smiled. You found it so cute. "Shut up" you muttered to me. GOD FUCK READER YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK THE FORTH WALL. You smiled and looked at Tyler who was currently humming "Fake you Out".  Then a knock at your door came. An annoying one too.  You sighed and looked out the peep hole thing and saw a Twenty One Pilots fangirl. You cringed. "Go away." you yelled through the door. Great, now they knew where you lived. 

"GIVE ME MY TYLER AND JOSHY~" said the fangirl. You cringed in disgust. 

"They aren't here..." you lied. But, to your sadness, she didn't leave until you called the cops. And she was taken away. What a nice day

\----------------------- After the whole fangirl incident, you ordered pizza and Josh paid! :D That meant you didn't have to spend your money. Which is always good. " Hey Tyler Hoeseph," you called over to Tyler. "Hm?" he asked with a mouth full of pizza. You giggled a bit. "Where did the other part of your band go." then you realized what you did. "Oh so you do keep up with our act" he said with a grin. You glared at the brunette. "Shut up" you said he just laughed. "They left, why do you ask." you shrugged and finished you pizza. ' _Ugh i can believe i exposed myself.'_ you thought. You wished you could turn back time, to the good ol' days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You little shit, quit breaking the forth wall bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> heh. i made a pun @ the end lol.
> 
> ill do a chapter with more Josh action but not too much action. cuz idk who is reading this so. Welp bye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stay Fangirling


	5. Ice Cream and Jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo, im back fam.
> 
>  
> 
> What do you get at night when tyjo wants food?
> 
>  
> 
> Ice Cream! :D

   We drove to the ice cream shop at 10:00 pm, because Tyler wanted ice cream. He woke you and Josh up and bugged you about it for about 30 minutes and wouldn't stop until you said yes. You finally broke and gave in hen he gave you that smile. You had to drag yourself down the 10 flights of stairs, to your car, to the Ice cream palace. You parked your car and went up to the window of  the ice cream shop 

 "Hi! How may I help you?" asked the ginger girl. She had an annoying voice that made you want to cringe. You didn't notice Josh had walked up behind you looking at the flavors of Ice Cream with Tyler. "Yeah, uh can I have a (f/i/c/f) and...." you trailed off.  

 "Can  I have a Mint Chocolate Chip?" Josh said startling you.  "Shit Josh..." you muttered He smirked "Ty, what do you want? " he asked Tyler. Tyler's eyes lit up like the forth of July. "Can I have the dinosaur cookie ice cream?" he asked the girl. "Tyler, no, That's for ki-"  the girl cut you off.

 " Sure anything for you cutie." the girl said with a wink. She pissed you off. You didn't like that she was flirting with Tyler. Though you wouldn't admit it. Josh noticed you giving the girl a glare. He chuckled, catching your attention. "What?" he just shook his head with a smirk playing on his face. You glared at him and turn to see the girl staring at Tyler and biting her lip.

 

 After awhile, she gave you your Ice Cream and "accidentally"dropped it on you. "OMG! I am, like, SO SORRY" the girl said with a smirk. You grit your teeth and grinned. "It's. fine." you said obviously pissed. Tyler totally missed what happened, but Josh didn't. "Are you ok, (y/n)?" he asked you. You nodded and whipped the Ice Cream off your shirt. Tyler came back from where ever the hell he was and watched Josh help you clean your shirt. This made him feel a bit jealous. He didn't like that feeling, but he couldn't help it.

 "What happened?" Tyler asked. "Nothing don't worry about it."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

  When you got home, you took a nice warm shower while Tyler and Josh finished the Ice cream.

"Josh?" Tyler asked "Yeah man?"

Silence

"Do you like (y/n)?"

Silence

"Yeah, she pretty cute. Wait, do you like her?" Josh asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Tyler looked down at his dinosaur ice cream. He nodded.  "O-oh." was all Josh could say.


	6. The Forest Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler chapter, sorry i just go back from vacation frens. rip me

"scrEAMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

 

Tyler and Josh flew in your room. 

"What's wrong????" asked a worried tyler. You looked at him with tears in your eyes. 

"How do you feel?" asked Josh.

You broke then and there.

"T-E-R-R-I-F-I-E-D" you stated. Tyler and Josh looked at you.

then you died

 

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> jk this was an example of what happens when you procrastinate.
> 
> stay in drugs and don't do school


	7. Calm down with the merch, kid.

"Get up (y/n)" Josh dragged you out your bed. Tyler had left to get Tacos at Taco Bell which left Josh to wake you up. They both knew you were a bitch when you first woke up so they did rock, paper, scissors to see who got the unmerciful job. It was unfortunately Josh.

"GOD FUCK JOSH." you hissed at him. you looked at him with a glare. You hated it when he pulled you out of your warm and loving bed. You could practically hear it screaming your name. You put your focus on the unnatural red-head. "What do you want?" you asked the male.

"Tyler went to go get food." he said kicking a Dave Strider plush you have bought from WeLoveFine.com.

"Hey, don't do that!" you said as you picked it up and cradled it in your arms. "That cost thirty bucks mate." Josh raised his eyebrow. He scanned the room to find a lot of fandom ~~crap~~ merch.

"Why do you own all this crap?" Josh asked, obviously concerned for your health. He looked at your poster of Panic! At The Disco. "Really (y/n), this is from "A Fever You Can't Sweat Out." he said while face-palming. 

"Yeah, so. And This is  **not** crap Josh, you just don't see the beauty in my "crap"." You air-quoted. He shrugged and sat on your bed.

“How about we clean your _ valuable merch _ ”  _ he said.  _

_ “Fine. _ ” you said sighing. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Ugh, This is so much work!” you said flopping on your bed. You and Josh were halfway done with your room, but you still wished that it would clean itself.  Josh shrugged.

“Well, if you didn’t have so much merch, you wouldn’t have this problem.” He told you.

  
  


Let just say, most of your merch was thrown in the closet,

  
Moral: stop buying merch.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, im crap at writing. plus my brain is on vacation. rip


	8. Youtubeee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKED THIS

You set up your camera and grabbed your uke, everything was perfect and set. You started the count down on your camera. You put on a huge smile.

 

_**ACTION** _

 

"Hey what's up duck army!!! It's me again, mOTHERDUCKK." You practically screamed. "Today I will be doing a cover of a really good song." you rambled on about your life for about 1 minute until you finally got to the point.

"Todayyy I will be singingggggg, dRUM ROLL PLEASEE" you started tapping on the back of your colourful uke. 

"wE DON"T BELIEVE WHAT'S ON TV!!!! YAYayAYAYyayayayayyyy" you laughed. "Alright guys,"The you started;

__

  
**_We don't believe what's on TV_ **   
**_Because it's what we want to see_ **   
**_And what we want we know we can't believe_ **   
**_We have all learned to kill our dreams_ **   


 

You sang as you strummed the chords of your uke.

 

  
**_I need to know_ **   
**_That when I fail you'll still be here_ **   
**_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_ **   
**_And we'll make money selling your hair_ **   


  
**_I don't care what's in your hair_ **   
**_I just wanna know what's on your mind_ **   
**_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_ **   
**_But because of you I might think twice_ **   


**_Alright, second verse_ **

 

Your voice rang through out your apartment. The problem? Well Tyler and Josh were home, and you forgot to close and lock your door. Awesome job (y/n). Way to go...

 

**_I need to know_ **   
**_That when I fail you'll still be here_ **   
**_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_ **   
**_And we'll make money selling your hair_ **

**_But I don't care what's in your hair_ **   
**_I just wanna know what's on your mind_ **   
**_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_ **   
**_But because of you I might think twice_ **

Tyler looked at Josh and smiled. 

"Is she singing our song?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded. Josh just laughed.

_**OH OH OH OH OH** _

_**Yeah yeah yeah** _

_**OH Oh oh oh oh** _

_**yEAH YEAHYEAH** _

you waved to the camera and shut it off. Then, you looked at your wide open door. And then your smiled dropped as you saw the egg and yolk standing there.

"iM KMSING" the you slammed the door shut and you never came out for the rest of the night..

 

 

_**Here lies Reader** _

_**xxxx-2017** _

_**Rip** _

 


	9. frICK ME DADDY

When your were done kmsing, you decided to go for a walk. the end 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

iM KIDDINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

 

 

 

"DADDY MAONMSMUFEHO" you screamed while reading the milk fic. Tyler and Josh were going to call the fucking police bc u r a fucking psycho. "wtf.you have problems" said Josh.

"stfu at least i dont look like a fucking egg yolk>:(" u said very pissed

tyler laughed "stfu egg" u said 

"fUCK ME DADDY BRENDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" then Brendon walked in and shit got real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 b continued
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wtf is this anymore XD


End file.
